callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombies (Treyarch)/Story
Retcons? Der Riese messages show that Group 935 was a government agency (created, presumably, by the German Nazi gov't) for special weapons developments. However, Moon messages imply that it was an NGO that was coerced monetarily into working with the Nazi party. In addition, Moon seems to forget about Maxis's infatuation with Sophia and instead tells us that Richtofen was angry about Maxis's refusal to mass-produce the DG2 and his involvement with the Nazi party producing weapons instead of advancing society - I can't remember the purported motto of 935 right now. Any reason why 3arch did this that I'm not realizing? It just seems to clutter the already fragmented story (much like all the strange stuff in Ascension and Shangri-La) and needlessly complicates the original "evil Nazi agency tampered in God's domain, got raped by zombies" story that we learned in Der Ries and Shi No Numa. EpicFAL 05:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Spelling errors? This page has a few spelling errors and its locked. No wonder nobody fixed this. Somebody needs to spell check this. :Where are there spelling errors? 20:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) deeper description of black ops zombies ascension map and its Easter egg who ever wrote the zombie story line is wrong and they left out very important information i will explain the story better now from the beggining dr maxis and edward richtofen didnt like each other edward was jelouse of him as we can see through out the zombie story line he hates him because of what happend in there childhood maxis and edward are brothers we know this because after you do the easter egg on moon and swap bodies with samantha she says that daddy souldn't have ever trusted uncle edward and we all know that samantha is maxis's daughter so now we know they are related this is why richtofen is so jelouse of samantha because maxis payed more attention to her than the work edward did ( his creation of th dg2 the monkey bomb and improving the cassmir device that gersh had origanally built gersh played a big part in the zombie storyline now i will explain more about the cassmir device on the map ascension when you first start the round you are coming into the base on a luner lander from kino de toten richtofen wanted to come to the base to use for his plan to control the zombies but he didnt anticapate that zombies would be there or gersh (the voice you hear when the first round starts ) would be gone or so he thought so as they fight zombie on round one we hear gersh asking for help and saying the machanism must be reparied he is reffering to the cassmir machanism which in real life is a theory preposed by hindrick cassmir the theory is if you put two parellel uncharged conducting plates into the vacume of space and find the universal wave length of the univers and tap into it you could have an unlimited amount of energy so gersh began to work on the device as he worked he became fusterated because he couldn't perfect the effect he also worked on the gersh device a black hole gateway he succsesfully built the gersh device but still struggled with the cassmir device while working on the gersh device he noticed something when an object went threw it took 10 seconds longer to reappear on the other side so he sent a human test subject threw the gateway he reappeared zombified gersh had it killed and studied why this would happen he found out that they pasted threw the aeither (a form of hell) the place gesh wante to go to so he finally finished the assmir device and the gerarator (the thing in the junk yard with the glowing lights if you do the easter egg) which is a bigger version of the gersh device but thats when problems started a rocket carrying the cassmir device (remember the cassmir effect takes places in space ) blew up due to incorrect calculations by yuri (zovinsky the guy you hear on the radios that talks about gersh and how much of a dick he is) gersh is pissed at him but instead of fireing him like he wanted to he transsferd him to the ak-4u project (launching monkeys into space to collect element 115 which is real) yuri is pissed at gersh but dosnt comfront him because he didnt want to be fired of killed remember when i said gersh opend a gateway to the aeither well while it was opened samantha found her way into the base ( she can traval in time and space posses people and control the dead and the living she dosnt know that she can control living things without possesing them she only knows the basics)she sees yuri and how mad he is at gersh and uses the oppretunity to carry out her fathers plan of killing everyone who betray him or worked with element 115 she torments yuri into building a gersh -cassmir device a gersh device that is powerd by the cassmir effect he comes to gersh and tells him that he will be proud of what he made yuri activates the device now the device is supercharged to the point where it opens up a stable gateway to the aeither samantha is heard on the radio saying to gersh ive got you now and he is helplessly dragged into the device and it closes (gersh devices only stay open for 10 seconds they couldnt perfect that part of it) while in the aeither he is not zombified but is runing away from samantha oh i forgot he launched a second rocket before he is betrayed that is carrying the third cassmir device there are three total the second is outside of the map held up by cranes any way he aske for the charicters help in freeing him when richtofen hears this voice he reconizes it as gersh but pretends to not know him so the other charicters dont find out his plan (he already knows about the cassmir device and gersh) we all know the easter egg but we did it wrong at the end or the fifth node (gersh did the cassmir effect with four plates instead of two because he needed more power to open the gateway to the aeither you would think that all of the energy form the univers would be enough but he needed more 4 plates 1 for each demintion of space and time up down left right)we hear him the power has to be more concentrated to free him but the gerater can not contain this much power so we are forced to use a gersh device and have upgrade weapons to overcharge the device to free gersh once freed he thanks us and we get 90 second death macheins but at the same time we damaged our only escape from the zombies to call of the dead so the point of the easter egg is to free gersh without destroying the gererator thats all for right now check out my vid on youtube 500 likes and ill do the compleat story of the zombie timeline leading up to the spliting of the earth into two pecies look up the true location of shagra-la by elijahmitcham see ya and long live the zombs---- Richtofen The last sentence is wrong. Richtofen is in control of both the Moon zombies AND the remaining zombies on earth, so yeah x3 :-Vio